In recent years, there has been increasing demand for multipolarization of electric connectors mounted in electronic devices in association with more increased and enhanced functions of the electronic devices.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration of a multipolarized electric connector in which contacts are disposed on both sides of a plate-like resin protrusion part. In the electric connector of Patent Literature 1, a large number of contacts are fixed to the protrusion part by insert molding to seal the contacts with an insulating resin while maintaining insulation properties among them.